


You Got That Somethin'

by styleandsin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Famous Harry, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Musician Harry, No Smut, Non-Famous Louis, Popstar Harry, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styleandsin/pseuds/styleandsin
Summary: “How are you? Having a good time? Got a couple of beers in? What are those?” Louis hears him ask in quick succession, the loudness of the microphone making him jump even though the screams around him have yet to cease.“It’s vodka,” Louis says, slightly unsure.“Vodka! Oh, straight?” Harry asks, louder this time and with a growing smile.Phoebe and Daisy have turned around to face him, huge smiles on their faces.Fuck, this man is really going to be the death of Louis. He can physically feel his brain struggling to make his body cooperate and answer the question. He is so gay.“No, gay!” He shouts, immediately getting an elbow to the side by his sister.Or, the one where Louis attends a Harry Styles concert and makes an absolute fool of himself.





	You Got That Somethin'

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this situation was too funny not to turn into a fic. Here's [some](https://harrystylesarchive.tumblr.com/post/174741982427/harry-talking-to-a-fan-about-vodka-in-sunrise) [videos](https://harrystylesarchive.tumblr.com/post/174741785373/harry-telling-a-story-in-sunrise-florida-0609) of what happened at Harry's show in Sunrise, Florida!  
> This was written quickly and beta'd by the lovely [Syeda](https://www.rosesau.tumblr.com), so thank you so much for that! Any additional mistakes are my own! Hope you enjoy it :)

Louis doesn’t know how he’s ended up at a Harry Styles concert. Okay, he _does_ know how he’s ended up here. He just isn’t sure how he’s ended up in the general admission pit of a Harry Styles show. Maybe he should have had other thoughts than “go big or go home” when purchasing tickets for his twin sisters’ birthday. He also shouldn’t have made the mistake of offering to go with them to the concert so his mum wouldn’t be worried. At least the show’s nearly over and the guard nearest them let him out to go grab a drink when Harry took off to play a couple of songs on a different stage.

He’s being a bit harsh, really. The guy’s got some good songs and he’s quite funny. He’s also probably the hottest guy Louis’ ever seen, but that’s besides the point.

The song he’s singing comes to an end, and Phoebe informs him with smudged eyeliner and teary eyes that the last song is coming up, while Daisy begins to record a video of Harry with her phone. Louis just continues to sip his vodka and tries not to spill it due to all the pushing and shoving.

Harry points out a sign and says hi to a fan he apparently recognizes. How does this guy recognize fans? He quite literally sees arena fulls of people nearly every night, but it makes sense in a way. Someone like Harry Styles would remember a specific fan. When they’re shown up on the big screen, it brings a smile to Louis’ face and he finds himself joining in the collective “awww” rumbling throughout the crowd. It’s a little boy and his sign says this concert was a birthday present.

Louis watches as Harry then scans the crowd, screams growing in intensity as he walks toward their section. Even Louis’ own heartbeat picks up speed; he’s just _really_ pretty this close up, okay? Maybe if Harry Styles was popular when Louis was a teenager, it wouldn’t have taken him so long to realize he wasn’t the least bit turned on by girls.

Louis’ pulse stutters and then stops altogether when Harry stops right in front of their section and looks him directly in the eye, his eyebrows drawn together.

“How are you? Having a good time? Got a couple of beers in? What are those?” Louis hears him ask in quick succession, the loudness of the microphone making him jump even though the screams around him have yet to cease.

“It’s vodka,” Louis says, slightly unsure.

“Vodka! Oh, straight?” Harry asks, louder this time and with a growing smile.

Phoebe and Daisy have turned around to face him, huge smiles on their faces.

Fuck, this man is really going to be the death of Louis. He can physically feel his brain struggling to make his body cooperate and answer the question. He is _so_ gay.

“No, gay!” He shouts, immediately getting an elbow to the side by his sister.

Laughs erupt around him, a much louder one coming from the speakers throughout the arena.

“No,” Harry stops to huff out a laugh, smiling right at Louis. “No, I mean straight vodka, not ‘ _are you straight!’_ ”

The laughter gets louder then, and Louis can feel his face heating up as he listens to Harry reenact the exchange for the audience as if it didn’t _just_ take place. He’d be more embarrassed about it if Harry wasn’t so cute laughing at him, with his deep dimples and sparkling eyes.

“Is it straight vodka?” Harry asks again in a yell, dimples still present and making Louis’ knees weak.

This time, Louis can only nod, not wanting to risk saying anything else ridiculous.

“Yeah? Alright, thank you. Glad we cleared that up!” Harry says with a smirk, starting to walk in the other direction before coming back to place his mic on its stand.

He giggles into it again, looking around briefly before meeting Louis’ gaze once more. Louis tries to ignore the fluttering in his stomach as he takes another sip of his drink. Maybe he should stop drinking.

“Thank you for coming! You want my flag?” Louis watches as he takes the rainbow flag from the mic stand and rolls it up. He’s just nodding at this point, can’t help the smile making its way on his lips. “Alright, you can have it, it’s yours.” Harry comes to the edge of the stage, even closer to Louis than before, and he can feel his heart failing to maintain a proper rhythm.

“It’s coming down, it’s coming down.” Harry tells the security guards in front of the barricade. Louis tries to reach for the flag, but slips on a bit of his drink that’s sloshed to the floor.

“Oh, he’s on straight vodka, he’s about to fall over. Give him the flag.” Harry throws it then, but it unravels and floats just short of the barricade. The security guard grabs it and hands it back to Harry then. “Ahh. Thank you. Oh yeah, yeah, I’ll try it again, that’ll work.” He says playfully, rolling his eyes and smiling at Louis genuinely. Finally, he rolls it up tighter and when he tosses it, Louis reaches far enough to grab it before it falls. He smiles at Harry in thanks, clutching the flag to his chest.

“That will go down as one of my all time favorite conversations as part of the show.” Harry announces with a giggle. Fuckin hell, how can a twenty-four year old man be so adorable and so hot at the same time? “‘What are you drinking?’ ‘Vodka’ 'Is it straight?’ 'No, gay’. Alright! Perfect! Happy Pride!” He says, blowing a kiss in his direction. He must notice the shock on Louis’ face after it, because he gives him a wink before continuing on in thanking the crowd for coming to the show.

Louis can _feel_ how embarrassed he looks, once it sinks in what’s just happened. He can barely pay attention through Harry’s cover of "The Chain". He spends longer than needed rolling up the pride flag and placing it in the front pocket of his sweatshirt. Louis can feel the heat in his cheeks and the tips of his ears. It doesn’t help that he knows his sister got some real good footage of that moment.

He definitely cannot be blamed for this, he was caught off guard, a little tipsy, and, honestly, even the slightest insinuation that he’s straight is something offensive that should immediately be corrected. Also, having Harry Styles’ full attention in an arena with upwards of ten thousand people is more than a little nerve wracking.

As soon as the lights go down after "The Chain", he’s ready to get out of there. He grabs Phoebe by the arm, but a sudden chant of “Kiwi” by the crowd takes over. He leans closer to them so they’ll be able to hear him, “Is it over? Can we go?”  
  
“NO!” Daisy shouts, raising her phone to the pitch black stage. “One more song! It’s my favorite!”

“Yeah, it’s the song from the video of the cake fight!” Phoebe also yells.

Ah, the one other Harry Styles’ song he’s heard. Only once, and it was because Phoebe and Daisy spent an entire day watching the video and screaming over the kids and the puppies in the video. He doesn’t remember the song, though. It was more rock sounding, he thinks, and he’s startled as the music begins loudly and the lights go up. Yes, certainly more rock sounding.

Louis watches in almost a trance as Harry jumps around and sings, popping his hip out at one point, and later sliding his hands down his body in a way that is entirely way too inappropriate. Didn’t Harry say this was a family show? Well, after singing Medicine the show can hardly be redeemed.

He’s quickly snapped out of his trance when Harry slings a full bottle of water on the crowd, drenching him and everyone around. Louis looks at him with a petulant frown, gaining nothing but an amused scrunch of the nose before Harry leans back and spits water out of his mouth like some type of whale. Honestly, who _is_ this guy?

He does a final wave, and as soon as the lights begin to dim, he breaks out into a sprint to get off the stage, which sends Louis into hysterical laughter.

“What is so funny?” Daisy asks as the lights are coming up throughout the arena.

“Did you not see him just take off running? Why was he running so fast?” Louis’ still laughing, finally able to move his arms and legs once people begin to filter out of the pit.

“No, but I did see you make a fool of yourself when he asked you what you were drinking.” Phoebe says, crossing her arms and looking at him with a smirk.

“Oh, yeah! I got the whole thing on video! Wanna see?” Daisy adds, thumbs dancing across her phone screen before she’s turning it around and upping the volume.

Louis groans, shoving the phone away and turning to walk away. Of course, making sure that his sisters are following because there are too many people in here.

“I’ll give you twenty pounds to delete that,” Louis begs as they make their way out of the arena and into the open lounge area.

“I wouldn’t delete it for two hundred, honestly.” She says, still watching it at full volume.

He rolls his eyes, because surely he can figure out her passcode while she’s sleeping or something. Can’t be that hard. “Whatever, you need to go to the bathroom before I order an Uber?”  
  
“I want to go take pictures by the sign! I didn’t get to before we went in!”

“Probably because you were insistent on being front row,” He mumbles, walking over to the back of the VIP lounge that’s mostly empty now that the show’s over.

“Got you noticed, didn’t we?” She sasses back.

“Well, it definitely was not something I was looking to do. That was made clear when I made myself look like a bloody idiot.”

“It’s okay, Lou.” Phoebe says, handing over her phone and posing in front of one of the tour posters. “Sometimes I embarrass myself in front of guys I have crushes on.”

“What?” He lowers the phone after snapping a picture and fixes her with a confused look. “I don’t have a crush on him. What are you even talking about?”

She opens her mouth to respond, but a door near them opens and out walks a guy in a hoodie that says “Harry” on it, much like the ones his sisters have, but this one has a bit more writing on it, something Louis can’t make out. He’s trying to read it when the guy spots them and makes his way over.

Louis looks to his sisters with wide eyes, sure that they’re going to be asked to leave; a quick look around tells him they’re the only ones in the VIP lounge. They probably want to close it for clean up.

“Hi, um. Are you the one with the drink?” The guy asks, seeming a bit confused at his own question.

“Sorry, mate, what?”

“The guy, with the vodka,” he clarifies.

“Um,” Louis looks from the guy to his sisters, who are both staring at him with wide eyes. “Yes?”

The guy squints at Louis, “Are you sure?”

“Yes!” Daisy yelps, “I have it on video, it was him! He’s the gay one!”

Louis whips his head toward her, but she’s just nodding her head and showing the guy the video.

He nods as well, and looks at him with a serious glare, and asks, “Would you like to come backstage?” He reaches into the pocket of the hoodie and produces three backstage pass lanyards.

Phoebe and Daisy begin to squeal, snatching the passes right out of the poor guy’s hand.

“Girls, chill,” Louis tells them, steadying their jumping with a hand to Daisy’s shoulder. He turns to face the man again, who is looking around the room, presumably to make sure they aren’t attracting anyone’s attention.

“I’m sorry about them, but, um, why are we going backstage?” Louis asks, the now familiar fluttering feeling back in his stomach.

“Harry wanted me to see if I could find you to ask. He saw you left the pit before I could get out there, but saw you came in here thanks to the cameras. Anyway, would you like to come back for a bit? If not, Mr. Styles and the band are going to head home.”

“I, uh...” Louis pauses. Does he really need another chance to make a bigger tit of himself? He can just imagine how awfully, _terribly_ this could go. But then again, it’d be rude not to go, right? Maybe just for a minute, and only because his sisters are so excited. “Sure, okay.”

The guy looks relieved, and Phoebe and Daisy are still freaking out as they’re led back through the door the man came through and down various hallways until they enter a large area with couches and tables weird black curtains covering the walls.

“Here you go, make yourselves comfortable. Harry and the band should be here in just a second.” The nameless man says, and exits the room before Louis can ask any other questions.

An outburst of laughter from the other side of the room catches his attention, a curtain being moved back and several people make their way into the room, spreading out and lounging on the couches. The last one to appear is none other than Harry Styles, now dressed in a soft black hoodie, just like the other guy was wearing, adidas track pants, and scuffed up vans. A stark difference to the fitted black suit and heeled boots he wore on stage. He must have taken a quick shower after dashing off stage, because his hair is damp. The memory still makes Louis chuckle to himself.

“Oh my fucking god,” he hears Phoebe say, causing his laugh to turn into a sound of protest.

“Watch your mouth, you’re fourteen years old.”

“But Louis, it’s-”

“I don’t give a shit who it is, your mum would have my head if she knew you were talking like that.”  
  
After he gets nothing but a roll of the eyes, he looks over to see Harry watching them, he must have walked over at the sound of Phoebe's outburst. He has a poorly concealed look of joy, lips pressed together and covering his mouth with a hand, likely to prevent a laugh from coming out.

“Oh, don’t look so thrilled, this is your fault,” Louis chastises.

“My fault?” Harry asks with raised brows and a present dimple as he walks closer to the three of them.

“Well, you’re Harry bloody Styles, aren’t you?”  
  
Harry’s smile widens, and all this intense eye contact is really going to end up being too much. Harry’s eyes are green green green and Louis’ just a bit lost.

“Well, I guess so,” Harry turns to face his sisters, identical looks of shock on their faces. “Harry _bloody_ Styles, nice to meet ya.” He shakes their hands as they introduce themselves, stumbling over their words and everything. Seems like the whole starstruck thing intensifies if you’re just a couple feet closer and not lifted on a stage.

Strangely, Louis finds it the opposite for himself. Though it was never really because Harry is a celebrity, he’s just so fucking pretty it makes thinking and breathing difficult. He doesn’t remember ever being affected this much by a guy.

Louis sort of stands there idly while Harry talks with his sisters. It brings a smile to his face watching how attentive Harry his, never breaking eye contact and listening intently to them. Suddenly, he’s walking them over to the couches and he watches as the two women get up and walk the girls  out of the room.

Harry turns back to him, and laughs. “No worries, Clare and Sarah are taking them to pick out something from the merch table before they pack it all up so I can sign it for them.”

“But, we already got things, you didn’t have to-”

“It’s fine... Louis, right?" Louis just nods. "No harm done. How else would I have gotten to talk to you alone?” Harry says with a wink and a laugh. “Had to think of something.”

Louis can’t help but laugh himself, “And here I thought you were just being kind. Treat people with kindness, did you even come up with that yourself?” He’s only joking, but Harry still feigns offence.

“ _Heyyy_ , of course I did. And I _was_ being kind. Could’ve just told ‘em to fuck off so I could hit on their brother.” Harry says it so nonchalantly that Louis chokes on an intake of air.

“But, you’re… You’re s-”  
  
“Much different than the media will have you believe, yeah?” he says, cutting Louis off. “Trust me, none of that shit they write is true.”

Once the initial few seconds of shock dissipate, and Louis takes a moment to let the words settle, it really… makes sense. Things click. “I always thought all that pride flag waving that the girls would show me was a little _much_ for someone who is supposedly just an ally, you know? And I know most celebrity relationships are bullshit, so. Yeah, that makes a lot of sense actually.”

A soft smile overtakes Harry’s face, “Yeah, I do what I can. Bend the rules and such.”

That causes Louis to smile in return, more sad and subdued that Harry’s. “If it helps, I’m pretty sure a lot of people kind of know? I mean, my sisters totally do. And their friends, too.”

“Yeah, it’s kind of obvious if you pay attention? At least, I try to make it as obvious as I can. Only a few months left in the contract anyway, so. Sooner or later, it’ll be fine. I can be as straight forward and loud about it as you are.” He jokes, those damn dimples carving into his cheeks and making him look more endearing.

Louis groans at his words, though, covering his face with both hands. “Please don’t even talk about it,” he whines.

Harry is full on belly laughing now, nearly hunching over and slapping at his knee. The _dramatics_ . “How was your gay vodka, by the way? Thought there’d be a bit more stumbling around from you if I’m honest.”  
  
Louis huffs out a breath, glaring at Harry in what he hopes looks as angry and menacing as he’s trying for. “It was great, thanks. Not all of us can think clearly when addressed out of nowhere by a cute boy. And I didn’t have a bunch, just one drink before the show and that bit of vodka you saw me drinking. Wanted a vodka sprite but they were all out.”

“Oooh, a cute boy?” Harry asks, leaning toward him with eyes full of mirth and brows raised. Completely ignoring everything else he’d just said.

“Oi, fuck off, you know what you look like!”

“I can assure you, I don’t, so carry on.” He takes a step to the side and props an arm on the wall, waiting for Louis to elaborate. How is he a real person?

Louis rolls his eyes playfully and tries not to smile when he says, “You’re like a bloody disney prince or something! With your curls and your green eyes and those pink lips. How are your lips so _pink_? That’s unnatural!”

That must be better than what Harry thought he was going to say because instead of laughing, Harry is blushing. A pretty pink flush to match those perfect fucking lips.

“Yeah?” Harry asks, all shy now as if he wasn’t teasing Louis just moments ago.

Louis just nods.

“Wanna know something?” Harry steps a bit closer toward him, and Louis knows their toes are nearly touching now and he can’t believe how vibrant the green in his eyes is, can’t look away from it. “I was trying to think of a way to talk to you all night,” Harry continues, oblivious to Louis’ struggle. “I saw you halfway through the first song and seriously couldn’t believe someone so... gorgeous was at _my_ show. Front row no less. Why do you think I asked such a stupid question? I just needed to talk to you!”

Louis can feel himself blush, knows his nose is probably bright pink, but at least he feels less embarrassed now for saying what he did and admitting it was because he thought Harry was cute. It probably has something to do with the fact that Harry basically just reciprocated the feeling.

But just then he hears the girls coming back, each wearing a new hat and arms full of a new sweater each.

“Look, Louis! Clare found me a Sign of the Times sweater! I thought they were all out!” Daisy says, holding it up for him to see.

“That’s great, Daisy. What do you girls tell everyone?”

They both turn and thank Clare and Sarah, then thank Harry as he begins signing their hats and sweaters.

“So,” Harry starts after capping the sharpie marker. “What are you guys doing tomorrow night? Have any plans?”

“Well, I think we were going to the movies because there-”

“Nope, nothing!” Phoebe cuts Daisy off, earning a glare of confusion from her.

Louis looks from the twins to Harry, who has a mischievous smile on his face.

“I happen to know there’s a sold out show not too far from here I could probably get you into.”

Phoebe and Daisy’s shrieks are ear splitting, so deafening that one of Harry’s band members over on the couch drops his beer with a curse, the glass shattering on the floor.

“Harry, you really don’t have to-” Louis begins a protest of sorts, but is once again cut off by Harry addressing his sisters.  
  
“Girls,” he turns to face them, ignoring Louis altogether, “why don’t you head through that door and let the guy that brought you guys back here know that I need a few extra spots left on my guest list for the London show. He might even give you a crew t-shirt if you ask nicely.”

They both dart out of the room quickly, and Louis just stares at Harry with a look of utter disbelief.

“Let me guess, less about being kind and more about wanting to see me again?”  
  
Harry huffs a laugh, “Looks like you’re catching on.” He tacks on a wink before the smile drops from his face. “Hope that’s not weird, you don’t have to come if-”  
  
“Oh, a free ticket to a sold out show? I’m there! Will there be free gay vodka as well?”

“As much as you want.” Harry steps closer to him then, the toes of their shoes just barely touching.

“How could I ever thank you for that,” Louis jokes, blushing more than a little when Harry’s gaze drops to his lips for a split second. He can ignore the fluttering in his chest, it’s fine.

“You could give me your number,” Harry says around a dimpled smile, “I’m sure that would do it.”  
  
“You think? A few free tickets, bottomless alcohol, free merch, backstage passes…” Louis muses, “That’s all a bit much, don’t you think? Are you sure-”

His words disappear when Harry cuts him off for what seems like the millionth time tonight, but this time it’s with a kiss, lips warm and gentle against Louis’ own. It’s chaste, and Louis moves his hand up to cup Harry’s face, rubbing his thumb along the sharp cut of Harry’s jawline.

But then Harry’s pulling back after only a moment, eyes immediately darting to the door behind Louis. “We should-”

“No, yeah. Of course.” Louis tries to keep his voice void of disappointment. He probably fails.

“You know, after my show tomorrow night I’m kind of free for a good few months.”  
  
Louis meets Harry’s gaze and furrows his brows. What is he trying to say? Louis’ mouth still tingles from that kiss and it’s a little difficult to think.

“I didn’t even really ask-” Harry says suddenly, looking panicked. “Oh god, you don’t have a boyfriend or anything, right? Fuck, I just kissed you and didn’t ev-”

Louis has to laugh, because this boy is every bit as adorable when he’s flustered as he is on stage charming thousands. “Harry, I don’t.” He places his arm on Harry’s without thought.

Harry deflates with relief and smiles big, “Good. So, the show in London will be quite crowded back here, with my family and friends and such. But you’re all still more than welcome back here. However, you could give me your number, and since I pretty much have the next year off to write and record my next album, I was thinking I could maybe take you out?”  
  
Louis watches as Harry’s teeth sink into his bottom lip, forehead creased and looking unsure about Louis’ answer. As if Louis would say anything other than yes. Silly boy. He reaches into the pocket of his sweatshirt and pulls his phone out, handing it to Harry after unlocking it.

“Here, put your number in.”  
  
Harry does, thumbs flying across the screen with a smile on his face.

“As for that date…”  
  
Harry hands over the phone once he’s finished, chewing on his bottom lip once more. Must be a nervous tick, how dare even the little things about him be so endearing.

“I’d love to.” Louis tells him, mirroring the smile the blooms on his face. He can’t help but to lean forward and kiss Harry softly once more.

The door behind him opens then, the twins rushing in with identical t-shirts piled on top of their armful of sweatshirts and hats.

“I’m so excited for tomorrow!”  
  
“Yeah, thank you _so_ much Harry.”

Harry reaches forward and offers a hug to both of them, which they readily accept. “Of course, girls. It’s no problem. See you guys tomorrow night, okay? If you get here a bit early I bet we can try and find the closest seat for you two to watch the show.”  
  
Both of their eyes grow wide, excitedly looking back and forth from Harry to Louis and each other.

“Alright, alright. Let’s go before he makes you part of the bloody band.” He turns to guide them out the door then.

“Now that you mention it, I do need a good kazoo player.” Louis can hear the smile in those words.

Louis just rolls his eyes, opening the door and guiding his sisters out as they shout their goodbyes. Before he walks out himself he grabs Harry’s sweatshirt and yanks him into a hug.

“See you tomorrow, popstar,” Louis tells him as he tightens his arm around Harry’s waist.

“Get home safe, it’s late. Text me when you get there?”

“Cheeky, aren’t you?” Louis shoves at him, “Was going to anyway, don’t need an excuse.”

“Bye, Lou.”

Louis blushes at the nickname, but maybe it’s too dark for Harry to notice. Maybe. “Bye.”

  
They make it all the way home in the Uber without the twins saying anything to him, and maybe they really didn’t notice. They talk amongst themselves and focus on texting their friends pictures from tonight.

Once they’re getting out of the car, Louis has just closed the door when they both whip around to face him in their driveway. They have matching devilish grins, and it’d be more creepy if he wasn’t used to them pulling the same face since they were toddlers.

“You were flirting with Harry, weren’t you?” Daisy asks him.

“Don’t even try to deny it, we could tell.” Phoebe butts in before he can even give an answer.

“I, uh.” His phone pings in his hand then. Once, twice, then three times. He looks down to find three texts from Harry.

**You home safely?**

**YOU DIDN’T DRIVE DID YOU????**

**After all that gay vodka you better not have driven.**

Louis laughs at the last one, he’ll never be able to live this down.

“What are you smiling at?”

“Who’s texting you?”

Daisy snatches his phone before he can stop her, and thank god he hadn’t unlocked it.

“YOU’RE TEXTING HARRY STYLES!”

“OH MY GOD, YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH HIM!”

Louis sighs, and reaches to grab his phone from them. “Listen, you guys know you can’t tell anyone, right? I know you have your beliefs about him, but you can’t, like, we’re probably going to have to sign NDAs. No, I’m going to make sure we sign them. Tomorrow.”

Louis’ quite familiar with Non Disclosure Agreements, he signs them fairly often since he works closely with celebrities as a stylist.

“We know, we wouldn’t say anything, anyway. But we know, we’ll sign them,” Daisy says seriously, Phoebe nodding along next to her.

“Good. Okay, I’ll let him know.”

They all walk into the house, quietly because it’s so late and everyone else is sleeping. The twins are halfway up the stairs when they turn around and rush down, throwing their arms around him.

“Thank you so much, Lou.”

“Yeah, thanks Louis, this was the best present!”

“You’re welcome, loves. Now go get some sleep, it’s late.” He drops a kiss to each of their heads and watch them take off up the stairs.

He looks down at his phone, another text incoming.

**LOUIS! It’s been nearly an hour are you okay!?**

He laughs, shaking his head and typing out a reply.

_I’m fine Harold, we took an uber._

_Also please have 3 NDAs for us tomorrow. The girls apparently noticed me flirting with you, so. And honestly they kind of already knew you weren’t straight. But, still rather be safe than sorry._

**Okay, would have had this convo eventually, but glad you brought it up and not me. It’s always a weird thing to bring up.**

_I understand :)_ _But I’m knackered, going to head to bed. see you tomorrow curly !_

**Night Lou, see you tomorrow :)**

Louis makes his way to the guest room, stripping down to his pants and getting under the duvet. He can’t help but read through their texts again, smiling all the while. He completely ignores when he gets a notification from his sister sending him the video from tonight.

Instead, he makes his way to Harry’s instagram, ignoring his thoughts telling him that it’s probably a bit creepy to do so. He takes a look at the last photo posted, only twenty minutes ago. It’s of Harry throwing him the pride flag. He double taps the screen before he can think twice and locks his phone, eventually falling asleep with a smile on his face.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) [Here's a post if you'd like to give it a reblog!](http://styleandsin.tumblr.com/post/174770799989/you-got-that-somethin-by-styleandsin-5k-how)


End file.
